


Delicate touch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane thinks of Shirley. Set after their encounter in "Strange bedfellows".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate touch

Diane thinks of Shirley, how she killed her child and she still gets a good night’s sleep.  
Diane killed Scott Ross, and she can’t sleep at all.  
Ross was bad news and he’d hurt Tim.  
She asked Tim to lie for her, knowing he would.  
He lied, since he still loves her.  
Diane remembers Shirley’s soft touch and her sweet, almost childlike smile.  
She doesn’t look like a child-killer.  
She looks like a kind mother who’d bake cookies for the church picnic.  
No doubt she’d help little old ladies across the street.  
Shirley has a sort of serenity to her, tinged with seductive poise that must make the men in Oz crazy about her.  
She’s not right in the head, but is anyone in Oz?  
Diane’s a killer now, just like the people she guards.  
So, she and Shirley have plenty in common.  
She touches herself, hoping to release some tension and finally sleep.  
She thinks of Shirley’s soft breasts, and her soothing voice.  
Damn, she’s getting off thinking of a murderer.  
Well, beggars can’t be choosers.  
Diane comes, and sees Shirley’s tender smile, and thinks of her delicate touch through the bars.  
Her body gets warm and heavy, and she finally sleeps.  
She dreams of Shirley baking her cakes, and going down on her with flour-smelling hands and a warm mouth made of sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this his photo.  
> http://oz-daily.livejournal.com/135564.html  
> Thanks to vanillalime for posting it.


End file.
